guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Ghostly Might
This + Anguish + Painful Bond. Ahahaha. Now if there was only some way to quicken their attacks. 88.152.254.106 10:22, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Using on Vampirism makes difference? (hmm thats life stealing -.-) Ckow 18:12, 14 July 2007 (CDT) This skill is bugged. If an enemy is near a friendly spirit, you can cast the signet on the enemy and he dies after 10 seconds when the skill ends... Leong2 21:47 , 24 Sept 2006 (GMT +1) Can we have a discussion on actual uses now? for example, kamikaze minon bombing? once you have one minion with this and Death Nova, that's a lot of damage. Put it and Death Nova on a Shambling Horror and you get 10s of augmented damage followed by poison then Bleeding.172.206.21.9 :SICK idea...wonder why no one has made a build around this yet... once i make a necro (one of these days...) il do it -Echo ftw 17:34, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Is this armor ignoring? -Hesus If you re-cast this on a spirit before it dies, is it renewed, or does the original effect take action? Rhys 00:01, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :It will die 10s after the first time you used it. --Fyren 03:41, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Record breaking bug One of the worst bugs ever to happen to Guild Wars occured with this skill. (Currently it is still bugged, and using it may get you banned) --142.161.39.141 15:06, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Banned? Halls is flooded with SoM exploiters atm - including a lot of top guilds, I doubt everyone is going to get banned. --[riVen] 15:29, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :New build, fixed. --[riVen] 15:35, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :>.< they should be banned lol, at least for a few days. They knew better (Not a fifty five 15:38, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) :Hopefully whether they're top guild or not won't help them here. -- Jugalator [AB] 16:08, 24 September 2006 (CDT) I doubt they'll ban that many guilds since almost everyone is exploiting the bug which should be fixed after a new build is rolled out.--Bane of Worlds 15:43, 24 September 2006 (CDT) You have to wonder...how on earth did Milkyway Pirates whoever discovered it find this glitch!?!?!? :Easy. Try and cast painful bond while using anguish. Either misclick the skill to use, or mistarget, and boom. Hey. They Died. I wonder.... --24.4.18.48 22:32, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::The first time I saw this glitch I was suprised that we managed to win. It was in RA, the volcano arena. When our team started dropping like flies it didn't register as an actual kill, So we'd keep rezzing and pounding down the nearest target until we scored a 10-0 streak. Just stating a weird effect of something we won't get to see again, that it didn't tally up on a kill count. Kamahl 16:05, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Speaking of instant death occasions, has anyone tried entering the luxon or kurzik base with 1000+ hp? base defense only strike for 999 O.O (Not a fifty five 11:57, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) :Instant recharge and 1/4 activation (ish) though.. — Skuld 11:58, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :: ugh.. shadow form? its prolly one of those in the area things so nm. oh well :( (Not a fifty five 12:06, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) :::Base Defense is a skill, not a Spell or attack skill like Shadow Form protects you against. (T/ ) 12:44, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Diversion. bb instant recharge. Jaimes Laig Romarto 10:48, 10 December 2006 (CST) :: i once saw on the internet somewhere some guys who maanged to get in (mo/w with balenced and a ton of spits) then the rest did recall and the camped the enemy- it is possible--Blade 12:23, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yeh, I wonder if you could survive it as a 55 (with balanced or Fleeting Stability). -Auron 03:27, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::: A 55 wouldn't work, since it doesn't technically count as damage and thus isn't reduced by protective spirit(I tested)--Devils Apprentice 17:58, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::Here's a youtube video of someone doing this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4jkkFK5-Fk Good luck identifying all those skills. --XT-8147 10:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) You can't cast spells on the base defenders. I am uncertain of whether you can attack them — Skuld 08:48, 14 December 2006 (CST) See Invulnerable. I can personally say you can't attack them.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Just wondering, would this work on the summons in EOTN? Id say this on the assassin vanguard could be nice, if it works... Vertah 00:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Capped and tested Signet of Ghostly Might yesterday on the "summoned" GW:EN assassin--invalid target (i.e. doesn't work). Very disappointing. 206.116.1.192 23:28, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Does anyone actually use this skill? Lost-Blue 04:06, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :With 13 Communing and 12 Channeling Magic, Spirit of Anguish does 98+18 damage with this signet and Painful Bond... J Striker 11:14, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds painful, and that damage is completely armor ignoring, isn't it? -Mike 11:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Try using this on a flesh golem with brutal weapon :D Deismios 18:53, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reapplying Signet of Ghostly Might will not reset the death counter. this can be removed now because of the change to the skill? :Yes. The note should be moved to the pvp version only. 09:28, 12 December 2008 (UTC) So. How about a Rit MM that uses this? Pretty hawt, amirite? 22:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Minions aren't Spirits --Gimmethegepgun 22:09, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::On the old version, anguish got twice the bonus damage against hexed foes. Is that still the case? 23:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) bloodsong not affected? they just updated so bloodsong (and vampirism it seems) doesnt do a 5...9dmg extra hit i dont understand this...before the pve version was created bloodsong always did the life steal + a 0dmg hit and with the new SoGM it did the steal + the extra 5-9dmg hit. now it only does the life steal and is unaffected by SoGM why?????? User:Vermilion Orion 18:28, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Ursan Blessing :Still looking for a good reason why such clever, logical, well trained people did something? I didn't think so. I say dealing 0 damage + dealing 5 extra damage = dealing 5 damage. -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm in the middle of a phase where everyone gets deleted and restarted for Legendary Survivor, so will not talk about that which I do not know (that's @ Vampirism comment). ::Do you know did Bloodsong do extra damage, or extra life stealing? Perhaps they're only (bad) way of fixing a bug maybe. -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::before they changed for the second time bloodsong did 9 dmg apart from its lifesteal User:Vermilion Orion 16:19, 4 February 2009 (EST) Skill Update Wasn't this updated recently? :P 00:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) No visible confirmation Is it normal that I don't see anything that shows me that it's in effect and running? No icon no nothing. --Birchwooda Treehug 14:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Since this is not an effect you put on yourself, it won't be on your status bar (One anomaly here is Winter's Embrace; it affects yourself, but you get nothing on the status bar). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have to admit, this is pretty annoying :/ A F K When 09:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Just spam it on recharge. It's not expensive or anything ( :P ), and the recharge is 2 seconds shorter than duration (@12).--- -- ( ) (talk) 11:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd go on about loosing track of time with 3-5 second cast spirits if I could... hm... think about RA people? :P ::::But either way, it's annoying to have to either keep glancing at the skill recharging or to start mashing the button to not bother. ::::hm... :P joke A F K When 23:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::wat. Why was I mentioned? Was it because you knew I was going to come in and say Order of Undeath is the same way? And Winter's Embrace is not unusual, lots of hexes do that (Life Siphon, Life Transfer, etc.) --Macros 23:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, figured that after I pressed save back then (the memory still haunts me! ;o ). You were brought up because macros press buttons for you, I guess :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yup, that's it. A F K When 11:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC)